


Secreto

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Día 7: Fantasy AU





	Secreto

En su línea de trabajo había visto muchas cosas raras, desde alienígenas que escogían la Tierra como lugar seguro hasta personas genéticamente modificadas que se la vivían sembrando el caos y el terror ente la población civil; eso incluía la magia y no los típicos trucos de hacer levitar unos centímetros un objeto o crear un escudo de energía sino las cosas grandes: hacer volar ciudades enteras, abrir portales interdimesionales... Y la más negra de todas, resucitar muertos.  
Si, Jason sabía que la magia existía y que contrario a lo que se pensaría no estaba tan en desuso como a los antiguos inquisidores les gustaría sino que habían varias sectas dedicadas a ella. Por ejemplo la Liga de las Sombras que la combinaba con sus entrenamientos físicos y de armas; el mismo aprendió un par de trucos durante su estadía aunque no los usaba mucho en Gotham.  
Por eso no se le hizo extraño que el Hijo de Batman y la Hija del Demonio pudiera usar magia.  
Lo que si le sorprendió fue que durante la patrulla convirtiera a una mujer en piedra cual Gorgona.  
Esa noche se había unido al ave menor para patrullar, nuevamente se había peleado con el gran murciélago así que para no incrementar el drama los otros decidieron que era mejor mantenerlos distanciados hasta que se les pasara el coraje. Todo había estado tranquilo, Robin comenzaba a abrirse cada vez más con la familia tanto que el niño le compartía las galletas que llevaba como aperitivo. De pronto vieron una figura medio corriendo medio flotando por las azoteas cerca de ellos.  
No le tomaron mucha importancia, podía ser un meta tratando de aprender a controlar sus poderes así que solo vigilarían in intervenir… hasta que notaron que en sus brazos un bulto se movía y lloraba. Corrieron para darle alcance, cuando la mujer los vio chillo aturdiéndolos pero aun Jason siguió corriendo; la mujer extendió la mano derecha hacia él, una luz purpura salió despedida de su palma hasta el pecho de Red Hood.  
Jason cayo de rodillas adolorido, sangre brotaba abundantemente a pesar de que no lo habían herido en el corazón, su vista comenzaba a nublarse, su respiración se hacía pesada y no podía escuchar nada; estaba cansado así que cerró los ojos y no supo más.  
Cuando los volvió a abrir estaba de espaldas sobre la azotea con unas pequeñas manos enguantadas sobre su herida, un halo verde las cubría, un verde que Jason conocía muy bien pues era el mismo que atormentaba en sus sueños: el verde de Lázaro. Quiso alejarse pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado no sabía si por el cansancio o por el terror; frenético busco el rostro de Robin ¿quería matarlo? Aun portaba el antifaz pero no podía ver maldad en él, su fas solo reflejaba concentración y desesperación. Minutos después el dolor desapareció al igual que la luz en las manos de su hermano, con un profundo suspiro de alivio Damian se dejó caer al lado del mayor respirando agitadamente.  
–¿Qué carajos…? –Gruño sentándose lentamente mirando como el niño comenzaba a recomponerse.  
–Es una bruja y se robó a ese bebé… tal vez lo quería para un ritual oscuro.  
–Ella me ataco –murmuro observando que el infante se encontraba sobre la capa de Robin hecha bola cerca de ellos… y aun mas retirada una estatua que juraba no estaba ahí antes.  
–…si, casi te mata.  
–¿Entonces como…? ¿De dónde salió eso? –Pregunto señalando la estatua. El niño no contesto, tomo al bebé en sus brazos y lo envolvió con su capa.  
–¿…puedes guardar un secreto? –Murmuro después de minutos de silencio, ante su afirmación tomo aire y bajo la mirada. –Sabes que en la Liga se maneja la magia, algunos tienen más habilidad otros no tanto, yo tengo un más alto nivel.  
–¿Tanto para actuar como Medusa?  
–Si.  
–¿Si puedes curar por que no…?  
–No es mi especialidad –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.– Además no puedo sanar heridas normales, esta sin embargo fue producto de una maldición por eso pude ayudarte.  
–Ok… ¿B sabe?  
–Tt. Por supuesto que no, sabes lo que piensa de los metas si sabe que yo…  
–Eres su hijo no hará nada contra ti.  
–Prometiste no decir nada.  
–No lo hare ¿pero cómo explicaras eso? –Señalo la estatua.  
–Arrojándole agua.  
Después de esa noche se unieron más, Jason ocultaba su secreto y Damian le enseñaba algunas cosas sobre todo como crear barreras de protección. Todo iba bien hasta que después de una pela con Bruce Damian desapareció.


End file.
